A Certain Pair of Goggles
by Blanket of Rain
Summary: Misaka Mikoto finds her sister's goggles and decides to fool around with them before giving them back. But who would've guessed that these goggles were the secret to 10032-chan's honesty in relationships? Contains Mikoto X Touma.
1. Chapter 1

Okay… due to constant reminders to put quotation marks, I've decided to reupload this chapter before finalizing the second one based on the reactions on this one. Though, the real reason I haven't reuploaded till now is I couldn't figure out how to replace the content without deleting the whole story... Obviously I've just found out.

To all those who put this story on their update list, sorry, I'll just have to finish this exam week and then I'll be free to write :D. The second chapter's basically done, but still fine tuning it.

Once again, this is something I just thought of while manning a booth in school. I made a manga page of the ending and I thought, why not make a story since I don't have the skills or time to make a full blown doujinshi. Contains MikotoXTouma. Cause I don't like him to end up with Index and he can't marry a nun right? RIGHT?

So reviews please :D so I can improve on my writing. And, let's all pray for Japan and donate money or goods to help centers if you can ^_^

* * *

**A Certain Pair of Goggles – Borrowed Courage**

Radio Noise, the SISTERS, the key to Kazakiri Hyouka's Angel materialization, clones of Tokiwadai's Railgun, Kamijou Touma's fanclub of 9969 members, call them whatever you like, but they were an undeniable and influential existence within Academy City. Being able to live on both sides of Academy City, they were tied to it, but that also meant they had a certain degree of control over it. They were an army of 9969 clones generated from a level 5 esper after all.

Though, despite being clones of a level 5, their individual level of power only amounted to a high level three, not more, not less. Was there a failure in cloning? No, the program made to train them probably couldn't account for everything that made a level five. Probably no one could… since each person, no matter how similar they are at the genetic level, was still a unique individual worth saving. At least that's what he believed in and she believed him, wholeheartedly at that. Thoughts fluttered around Misaka Mikoto's head as she fiddled around with the object in her hands.

"There's no switch to turn it on…" She said as she turned it over to look at the other side again. "It's probably powered by our bioelectricity then. I wonder if they're special or something."

She lifted the goggles into the air to get a better view of them, but they seemed normal inside too. Misaka Mikoto was sitting in a café somewhere in the third district, holding her sister's goggles in curiosity. She of course had bought some coffee and a cake, but she hadn't touched either due to certain thoughts bothering her.

And once again, it was all his fault.

It all happened a few minutes earlier. She was walking peacefully and having some well deserved rest and relaxation after school. She had decided to eat some of her favorite cake at the café within the Sky Gardens. She had already made a reservation since that certain cake usually ran out quickly, so she wasn't worried too much about not being able to eat it. Though to her surprise, the store was swamped with couples. The poster outside the store explained everything.

There was a special for couples today, 2 cakes for the price of one.

"Couples huh…" Her thoughts soon flowed to a certain boy she had once forced to get a cellphone deal with, a cellphone deal for couples. But she immediately shook her head to clear it. There was no way she was going to do that again anytime soon, she didn't have an excuse to drag him around this time.

She sighed as she decided to get her cake and eat in peace. She was about to squeeze her way to the entrance when a certain exiting couple caught her eye. It was him and… a girl who looked exactly like her. It was one of her sisters. As she analyzed further, her sister was holding his left arm close to her chest while smiling genuinely, an expression she rarely saw. It made her heart sink as she felt her chest tighten. It would be unfair of her to ruin her sister's time, but that didn't numb the unwelcome feeling she was getting.

"They look like they're having fun…" She emotionlessly whispered to herself as she pulled on her hair, though not entirely sure why she did so.

She was the big sister and instead of letting out a bolt of electricity like always, she held back and hid behind the line of couples with her head down. Hopefully, they hadn't noticed her as she sulked to a table and claimed her cake from the waitress who looked at her strangely. She already knew what this look meant.

"That was my little sister with that idiot who looks like a punk." She explained as she took the cake from the waitress, who accepted her explanation and went back behind the counter. Mikoto sighed. Her whole day had been ruined just by that. Suddenly, the waitress was back.

"Since she's your sister, could you give these back to her? She left them in the bathroom when she was fixing herself up."

"Oh", Misaka exclaimed as she took a look at the item. It was the goggles they always wore.

"Okay, I'll give it back to her later." She chose to ignore the fact that her sister fixed herself up for the idiot.

"Thank you." Mikoto said with a forced smile. The waitress bowed and went away again.

"She must've been having so much fun that she didn't notice it wasn't on her head…" Mikoto thought to herself.

* * *

At present, Misaka looked at the goggles again in the sunlight. Then, she sighed and looked at her phone."I sent that idiot of a guy a message about the goggles half an hour ago… He'll probably never be able to read it." She said to herself as she remembered all the past messages she had sent him. He only replied to about 20% of those since his phone usually got crushed or the message was treated as spam or got corrupted somehow.

She sighed again. She never used to sigh so much. Another unfortunate thing she picked up from him. Then an amusing idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Why don't I try these on… just for a while. I'm sure she won't mind." She had a mischievous catty grin on her face as slid the strap behind her head. When she put them on, there wasn't much she could see aside from the green tinted lenses, but when she tried running a little electricity on it, it started up.

Bars and figures moved about in front of her as the goggles started up. It made her slightly dizzy. Finally, the goggles displayed the words ALL SYSTEMS GREEN. When the screen cleared up, Misaka tried looking around, the goggles seemed to have a targeting feature built for electromasters. Not only did it have a crosshair to show you where you were aiming by looking at how you held a gun, it also showed several types of magnetic and electric fields and lines in the area.

"Wow, this could definitely help me…" Mikoto said to herself, not that she actually needed them so much since she worked on raw power rather than pinpoint accuracy. Unlike her sisters, she didn't need as much effort to manipulate these electric fields to create lightning. It was more of a sensate thing for her.

"Hmmm… ahhh it has other settings too." She flipped around the settings. Apparently it could also track distinct electrical signatures, another thing Mikoto could do just be feeling it, but she had to have at least been with the person she wanted to track first and if she couldn't remember the feeling, it was useless.

"Ahhh, what's this, there's a record of certain signatures…" She opened the file and the name in top priority was no other than Kamijou Touma.

"S-stalker…" She thought to herself. "So, that's why they can find him so effectively… Maybe I should try it. No one's going to know anyway." When she activated the tracing function, the screen suddenly flashed red with the words:

**WARNING! TARGET IS APPROACHING FROM BEHIND… 3-2 meters… CONTACT**

Misaka froze at the words and what they meant. She hoped that they were malfunctioning.

"Ummm…" said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a mass of electric charges in the shape of a spiky haired boy. She lifted the goggles from her eyes to make sure it was him.

"Is that you Mikoto? Or are you another sister? I'm sorry, it really is hard to tell you guys apart." He said while scratching his head nervously. From experience, he knew that even Misaka's clones were moody sometimes, so he tried to be as politely blunt as possible.

Blue sparks gathered around her head.

Misaka began to grit her teeth in rage. Couldn't he even tell her apart from them? And what was with his impeccable timing? She was about to shower him with her bolts of wrath, when another ingenious idea popped into her head.

Another mischievous catty idea...

If she acted like a SISTER, she could do a lot of things; a lot of things with him and he'd never know it was her. It was a perfect plan. Though, as for what she was doing it for, she herself had yet to know.

_Come on, put on your game face_. She told herself to psych herself up and not let her usual shyness or wrath take over.

She opened her mouth.

"Misaka is disappointed that you cannot tell her apart from oneesama or the other sisters… Mi-misaka says while attempting to pout." _Talking like this is a lot harder than I thought…_ Misaka noted.

"Ahhhh Mikoto! Don't shock me please!" Touma shouted on impulse while shielding himself with his right arm." I promise I won't mistake you for… eh?" Touma suddenly stopped pleading and took a look at his surroundings. "People staring, that's normal… no debris or zap marks?" He exclaimed, bewildered.

"Th-then you're a sister?" He sighed. "Thank goodness. I was really sure you were Mikoto for a while there. Well at least, I didn't get shocked…" he mumbled under his breath.

Mikoto stared at him in surprise as an intense blush crept up her cheeks. He could tell her apart from her sisters. That was a big deal for her… A really big deal. The feeling in her heart pushed against her chest so much that she almost let her guard down. She looked down at her feet.

_No! No! No…_ she told herself. P_ut your game face on. This is too big a chance to lose._ She whispered to herself again to regain composure.

"Are you looking for oneesama? Misaka inquires as Misaka collects information." Mikoto said, mimicking her sisters' monotonous voice.

"Ahhh, well… she said that she had 10032-chan's goggles and she was here at the café. So I came to get them so I can return them tomorrow." Touma looked around the café. "She doesn't seem to be around though. I wonder what happened?"

"_-Chan_?" Mikoto repeated in her head, while trying not to blow a vein.

"She left and said she'd just give them back herself. Misaka informs." _Might as well give myself an alibi while I'm at it_, she thought.

"Hmmm… really… Maybe I should just call her to make sure." Touma pulled out his phone and quick dialed Misaka's phone, which by the phone deal, he could call anytime, anywhere, free of charge.

**SHIT**! Misaka nearly screamed out, but thankfully it stayed in her head. She quickly turned to leave before her phone rang. _Damn Touma, always giving me trouble…_

As she ran she shouted "Mi-Misaka will be back, Misaka states as she panics… goes to deal with a tiny bit of business." Mikoto corrected herself as Touma waved to say goodbye. Mikoto ran a good 50 meters before she stopped.

"Thank god his phone is crappy…" Mikoto told herself. As it took nearly 10 whole seconds before her phone rang for the first time. She let it ring two more times before answering.

"H-hello, Misaka greets as Misaka tries to… T-this is Misaka Mikoto speaking?" She face palmed herself at her stupidity.

"Yo, been spending too much time with your sisters I see", Touma quipped.

"Sh-shut up you… Why are you calling?" She asked, trying to sound casual, despite her lack of oxygen.

"Well, about the goggles…" He started, but Mikoto cut him off in a hurry.

"Oh, I'm going straight to the hospital to give them back later. So don't worry about it. Bye then!" She said quickly and cancelled the call.

"Well, that was weird…" Touma remarked as he stared at the phone and then at the panting sister who suddenly appeared beside him.

"You okay?" Touma asked in concern.

"Y-yes…" Mikoto managed to answer between breaths. "Misaka… is fine… Misaka says… while… panting."

"Talking like that really takes out a lot from you… why don't you try to speak normally." Touma suggested. "Not that there's anything wrong with the way you guys speak."

Mikoto thought for a moment._ What a lucky break… now I don't have to talk like this all the time. I just have to make the transition believable then._ She grinned to herself.

"Th-then, h-how's this… Misa…" Mikoto tried to look as if she was struggling a bit. She may not look like it, but she had been given acting lessons in Tokiwadai..

"Well, don't push yourself too hard." Touma replied.

"I'm not… I'm not…" Mikoto said as if practicing acting lines.

Now what should I do now… Touma said aloud, as he crossed his arms to think.

_CHANCE_! Misaka thought as her eyes glinted. She was determined to grab this opportunity.

"If you're not too busy, then could you accompany me somewhere?" Mikoto tried to say in a somewhat monotonous tone, but it still came out half excited.

"Well… I guess I can. Index is eating out with Komoe-sensei tonight after all. So what do you have in mind?" He asked while unfolding his arms.

A mini Mikoto cheered wildly inside her head as she thought about where to go.

_SCORE: Misaka Mikoto, one. Stupid scrawny nun, zero._

She stood there for quite a while with holding her chin with her thumb and forefinger as she scanned her memory for possible locations for their "date".

"…You haven't thought that far have you?" Touma said in an annoying tone that made Mikoto want to shout back at him, which she did.

"I have thought about it! I want an accessory to make me look different from my sisters! Just like you did with Misaka 10032, Misaka demands!" She shouted so loudly that everyone in the café turned to look at them. Touma immediately got a bad feeling.

"Is that punk picking a fight with that girl?"

"How'd he get in here anyway…"

"Doesn't he have any shame?"

"Should we call Judgment or Anti-skill?"

"No, no you've got it all wrong… We were just talking about where to go…" Touma muttered as he looked around. Nobody seemed to be buying his story. Cold sweat trickled down his face. He had been detained several times in the past for his appearance despite his good intentions. He didn't want any more trouble than possible, so he grabbed Mikoto's hand and dragged her off in a sprint while everyone else watched.

"Fukuo da!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... that was a really long break from writing. School requirements just really stack up sometimes. I was almost awake for a whole week. Also I ran into fanfiction error number 2. whatever that is...

Anyway, this is chapter II, 2.0. Yes, that's right, 2.0 since... I actually finished the first chapter 2 shortly after the first, but decided it was crap since I forced myself to finish it during my exam week. Put too much of everything happening at the same time. Anyway, this one's not so forced, but it is short. So read and review. THANKS in advance, regardless of what you say. If you were expecting lots of funny stuff... well sorry, but I'll try next chapter.

Some notes:

Thoughts are _Italicized_; actual speech is "within quotation marks"; **HAVE A NICE DAY!**

* * *

**A Certain Pair of Goggles – Borrowed Security**

His mind was obviously set on getting as far as way from trouble as possible. That was a given. Since misfortune followed him around like a plague anyway, if he didn't make the effort to avoid some situations, his life would be a whole lot worse right now. Though, it did make Mikoto think, _if he hates trouble so much, why in the world would he go and meddle in other people's problems so often?_

It made no sense to her. Much like how much sense there was in the fact that they were still running even if no one had bothered to chase them. Her chestnut colored hair flew about in the wind that pushed against their faces.

"H-hey, are you listening to me?" Mikoto inquired as she was dragged along in his marathon run. He didn't seem to hear a single word as he persisted on pulling her hand and running as much as his legs would let him. Being more petite, she was having a hard time keeping up. Maybe he had forgotten that she was there altogether. The mere thought made her blood boil.

"I said… HEY!" She shouted as she anchored her heels to the ground in an attempt to stop his mad run.

"Uaaaah!" Touma exclaimed as he was forced to stop by some force yanking on his arm. It took him off balance and had made him fall backwards miserably, while hitting his head on the unforgiving pavement. Maybe he got knocked out temporarily, he wasn't sure, but the next thing he knew, he was lying down on the hot street, staring up the sister's skirt and seeing something beige.

"Shorts?" He uttered in disappointment before comprehending the situation he was in.

Mikoto blushed madly and immediately blocked his view with her free hand. She was tempted to stomp on his face.

"W-what's wrong with shorts you damn pervert!" She stated as half a question, one fourth an insult and the rest in confused embarrassment. She never had problems about people staring at what was under her skirt before. After all, that's exactly why she wore shorts.

"Shorts?" He repeated again, though this time in puzzlement. It was as if he hadn't listened to a thing she said, again.

Mikoto's blush reddened further as Touma continued to lie down between her legs, gawk at the spectacle under her skirt and hold the hand that wasn't blocking his view. If only she wasn't so flustered about showing her undergarments, she would've stepped on his stupid little face by now.

"S-stand up already!" She shouted as she yanked on the hand that wrapped around hers. This finally seemed to elicit a reaction from the young man as his eyes widened in realization. He just comprehended the danger he was in.

With that, Touma finally snapped back to reality, briskly springing up into a sitting position to escape from his awkward and potentially dangerous situation. Unfortunately, this ended with him sitting up so quickly that his signature spiky hair caught and lifted Misaka Mikoto's skirt into the air. The lower part of Tokiwadai's prestigious winter uniform fluttered in the wind for a few moments for everyone to see.

_Shorts?_ were probably the disappointed collective thoughts of all the men in the area.

Mikoto's face flushed devil red and her jaw slacked. First she was unbelievably embarrassed, then she was stunned, then mortified and finally, her teeth were gnashing against each other in depthless rage. Kamijou Touma was a dead man. The next thing Touma knew, something, hard, brown and connected to a foot was being swung at his face at mach three.

"Ooooffff…" was the only thing that escaped his mouth as Mikoto's shoe mercilessly dug into his face. He began to feel sorry for that broken down vending machine in the park. He would've rolled along the streets, getting his clothes and his face dirty if it wasn't for the sister holding his right hand so tightly.

He thought he saw Gekota on something pink beneath her shorts, just as the shoe retracted from his face.

Mikoto panted as she tried to regain her composure.

"What the hell was that for?" Touma asked after recovering from the shock of the deathblow and rubbing his swollen cheek. If all Misaka Mikoto's clones could kick like that, then vending machines had better grow a brain and run away for dear life. Now, if only he could do the same.

"Don't play dumb!" She screamed angrily. "You're just a pervert! I keep trying to think that you're such an amazing person, but you're nothing but a disgusting pervert with a sister fetish after all!" She exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at him.

He merely sighed at her accusation. How many times had he been called a pervert this week alone? _Bordering on a hundred, probably_. He thought as he placed his hands on his hips from habit.

"Fine, fine… I, Kamijou Touma am deeply sorry for falling down on my back and staring up at your shorts. Kamijou Touma is sincerely regretful of his perverted actions!" Touma shouted loudly while bowing profusely like a fool.

She heard laughter.

Mikoto's face turned crimson again as she felt people begin to stare at them. She should've known he'd be a smartass like last time and make a scene to try and get out of the situation. She was pissed, but at the same time, she was too self-conscious to move. She was too preoccupied with picking between the emotions of embarrassment and wrath, when Touma asked her an incriminating question.

"Wait, I thought all sisters wore blue and white striped panties?" He asked as if it wasn't the least bit questionable that he knew this fact.

Mikoto froze and so did her emotions. Never mind that he had seen her sisters' underwear. She could punish him for that later or anytime at all. For now, she'd have to think quickly and come up with an excuse for her shorts. She squeezed his hand due to the sheer stress of the moment.

"Uh-ummm… I… you see…" She blubbered about incoherently. Her mind was a mess and she knew it. She couldn't think straight at all with what just happened. _First my shorts, then my skirt and now this?_ She complained in her head as she blamed him for her loss of concentration.

"Aren't those shorts just like Biri-biri's?" He fired off another dangerous question. Mikoto's mind was now a muddled mess with random trains of thought tangling up with each other and leading nowhere. She looked at her feet, with her hair veiling her eyes. Fear had gripped her.

_Am I going to be revealed here? Like this? When I haven't even done anything yet?_ She thought to herself as sunburned strands of her hair danced before her eyes. Her teeth pressed heavily against each other. She was afraid of being revealed like this, but even more than that, she didn't want it to end, not yet. Not when she hadn't even had the chance to do anything. Her body shook and her hands trembled. Surely, he felt it.

Touma sighed quietly to himself so she wouldn't hear. This was without doubt an especially troublesome day, even for him. Still, everyday, despite the misfortune, he chose to do what was right. Little by little, his coarse fingers found themselves falling neatly into place between her slender ones, as he pulled her into a walk. They seemed to fit perfectly well.

"?"

Mikoto raised her head to look at him, but he wasn't looking at her at all. He kept on walking onward with Mikoto a step or two behind, holding his hand securely. His hands, they were rough, obviously worked, bruised all over and people would probably say that this was a worthless man's hand… but they were also warm, caring, gentle, but strong; things that she liked about him, but would never say. Mikoto fixed her fingers securely around his, basking in this comfort while it lasted.

As they walked wordlessly through the streets, her thoughts had finally calmed down.

_Does he know? He does, doesn't he... He's probably figured it out already. _She thought as she reasoned with herself. Her insecure reaction would've been more than enough for anyone to doubt her already. It would've been easy to guess who she was after. She shuddered again. She was genuinely afraid of what he would do if he knew.

He tightened his grip.

"Those shorts…" He started monotonously after a long silence.

"You... you must've stolen them from Mikoto right? That's why you looked so anxious back there, isn't it" He looked back at her with that cheeky smile as he said those words. The grin itself was ambiguous. Mikoto couldn't tell what he was thinking, if he knew, or if he didn't. These things weren't written on his face at all. The only thing she could read was…

"Well, let's go have fun then!" He shouted while forcefully thrusting his arm in the air.

She just gazed at him in admiration. She didn't know. She didn't know if he had figured it out and was just being kind or honestly believed that she was a sister, despite the doubts. Either way, he had saved her again.

"..."

"…Touma." Meekly, she called him by his name for the first time ever. A warm feeling started to set itself into her heart, melting into every space inside. She didn't know what it was, but she welcomed it.

"Yeah?" He stopped and asked while looking back at her from the corner of his eye. He was still grinning.

"Thank you." She smiled back. It was the kind of smile that made you close your eyes, just from how content you felt; a quiet happiness. Like a kind spring day, she shined.

Touma blushed and squeezed her hand on impulse. He had never seen her with that face before. It moved something in him. He blushed, but she'd never know.

"W-well, let's go get you that accessory then." He said while turning back to the road and walking again, slightly shaking his head to clear it.

Mikoto opened her eyes and stepped up beside him, matching his pace. The goggles on her head slid down slightly, bringing some hair in front of her eyes. She decided to borrow their courage again as she stepped closer to him. She rested her head on his arm.

"Eh?" Touma exclaimed in surprise at the familiar sensation on his arm.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked playfully as if annoyed. Her cheeks were still light pink though.

"Y-your che-…" Touma started, but changed his mind half way through. "My arm…" He said rather timidly.

"We were already holding hands, so holding your arm shouldn't be too different right? Explains Misaka, while using her assets" She reasoned slyly. If he planned to resist, she'd just have to bring up the that he let 10032 and several other sisters do the same. Besides, this was fun.

"Riii-ght? Teases Misaka, as she plays with your emotions" She insisted while clinging further, making Touma squeamish and then finally sigh in defeat. He dropped his head. That was her signal. She grinned in victory.

"Then, let's go eat! Declares Misaka, while mimicking your fist from earlier" Mikoto announced with that familiar speech pattern as she pumped her fist into the air.

"We're eating again?" Touma complained to no one in particular.

It had only been an hour since they first met, but Touma had already been accused of picking up a girl, being a pervert, ran through the streets as if the world was ending, had a shoe flung at his face, promised to spend his very limited money for someone else and gotten himself involved in another person's emotional dilemma.

"Fukuo da." He whispered to himself with a smile as he glanced at the girl clinging to his arm.

Today was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

Next chapter: They're probably going to meet some people they know :D people who will complicate things for Biri-biri... maybe I'm not sure ^_^

(Biri-biri... meet Orsola, the oblivious, nonsensical, awkward statement making and onee-san bodied nun of the English Anglican Church; who is unfortunately not interested in Touma)


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, sorry that I haven't updated in a LONG while… my thesis has got me so busy and additionally, I'm usually too tired to write or all I think about are science shizz. So if you wanna hear about how immunoglobulins are processed to form varied isotypes and how clones need a relatively young sample, as well as several other shits or else they'll probably die, then I'll write about those Anyway, this is version 3.0 of chapter three. Yes there were three versions this time since I'm soooo indecisive. So this last one was written while I was high on sugar, lots of sugar. My friends and I had a party and we got 2 slices of squarish pizza and sandwiched donuts in between and then we dipped it in Tequila… Okay, so that last one wasn't true. So I'm not sure if this is any better than the last two, but please **read and review**. Since I obviously still don't have a working writing style. BTW, the borrowed thing with the titles, I just decided to stick with it so don't expect them to be nice or relevant.

STORY SPOILER BELOW: (Jasper and all those who think that I made Touma look stupid, read below, but remember, it is a spoiler… possibly )

Oh yeah, Jasper, I don't think Touma's stupid either. He'd have to be really, really stupid to not notice Mikoto's attempts and reactions. So as for whether he knows or not, well, you can infer from what I just said. Hehehe… From what I see, Touma may have almost zero experience in relationships as well. AND Holy fuck! Kazuma Kamachi is alive! (author of To Aru) Hurrah! Now I can choke him until he spills what he really means at the end of the novels…

* * *

**A Certain Pair of Goggles - Borrowed Misinterpretation**

Onee-san types, he just had to say he was interested in onee-san types. Maybe it was the good mood that had gently welled up between them or maybe it was the fact that he was admittedly having a lot more fun on a date than usual. Whatever the case, it was too late to take it back, far, far too late.

Touma sighed again. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Here he was in a restaurant in the middle of town, waiting for open seats, with an apparently, overly excited and emotionally functional sister. He began to tap his foot, which was very uncharacteristic of him since he was actually a very, very patient person. For Christ's sake, he could stand being bitten by a nun who constantly complained about one thing or another without getting mad at her, but waiting for an hour with a clone asking awkward questions was apparently a different matter altogether.

"So… what you're saying is that you aren't interested with girls of onee-sama's body type? Misaka inquires."

_Yes, I am totally having the best day of my life right here._ He narrated to himself sarcastically. He was actually glad that he had given her the last seat in the line for customers and decided to stand up like well mannered gentleman. Otherwise, he'd have to look into her eyes.

_And oh god those eyes… _He wasn't quite sure what emotion pervaded through them, but they made him uncomfortable. At times, they seemed excited, then surprised, then intensely studying him, but those two russet orbs almost never left him. It both flattered and scared him. They were as relentless as her questions and according to Kami-yan's Rulebook on Dealing with Women, he should give into the guilt of that gaze, answer honestly, but be nice about it.

"But onee-sama's an actual onee-sama…" She reasoned, with those unreasonable eyes.

"I mean I prefer someone who acts like she's older and takes care-" He replied.

"But onee-sama takes care of us all and she also cares for her friends who are younger than her. So doesn't that mean she falls under that category? Misaka remorsefully interrupts."

"Well, yeah, but I prefer who acts that way with me… Biri-biri usually ends up getting angry and attacking me… And I'd like someone with fuller and bigger…" He attempted to explain, but had difficulty finishing.

"Breasts?" She affirmed, her eyes squinting suspiciously.

"Yes… those." Her nails dug deeper into his arm.

"So, you aren't attracted to onee-sama's or our figure?" She questioned, but made it sound like an accusation.

"W-well… yeah." He admitted against his instincts, which were warning him of danger. "But there's still a lot of time for her to grow…" He immediately added. The little sister seemed to be deep in thought and once again, he couldn't read her expression. It unnerved him. Though beneath all that discomfort, it was the fact that she kept asking questions related to Mikoto that really worried him. It really, truly worried him.

"B-but you know? They say a real girl lover likes all kinds of bodies, but the one he treasures most belongs to the person he loves." He stammered out of restlessness and unconsciously listening to Aogami Pierce's dating advice. Apparently, the blue haired otaku had recently been reading this manga about a girl who had the power of god or such.

She reacted. Her head turned from where it rested on his arm and stared at him with eyes that seemed to pierce right through him. He stopped tapping his foot and swallowed the discomfort in his throat. This had all come because he offhandedly mentioned he favored onee-san types.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sparks rapidly circled her head.

"S-sorry!" Touma instinctively raised his hand in front of him, expecting a blinding flash along with the words 'So you like all kinds of girls huh!', but nothing came.

"Huh?" After realizing he was unscathed, he looked past his hand and saw that she hadn't moved an inch and that the wild halo of electricity had started to fade away. Despite the strangeness of the result, he assumed he was safe.

She merely sat up straight in her seat with that grumpy expression he was all too familiar with.

"…s-so is there anyone you love?" She asked, seemingly calming down, but keeping that scrunched up face. "Love romantically, not like a friend or family!" She clarified before he answered. She stared at him from the edge of her eye and folded her arms, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"No. I don't think I feel that way about anyone." He answered almost immediately, making Mikoto blink.

She blinked once… twice… thrice at him again, as if still waiting for an answer. "What?" She shouted as if disappointed. Surely, she would've been slightly depressed and possibly annoyed if he answered that he loved that midget in the white robes or some girl with big assets, but his answer was just unbelievable, unexpected.

"No one?" She asked to clarify.

"Nope." He replied again quickly.

"Not even a tiniest inkling of it?" She asked to make sure again.

"I don't think so." He answered right after.

Mikoto sighed heavily. It didn't make much sense. Even though she didn't like it, she could acknowledge that beautiful women always flocked around him and some of them were just his type. Also, most of them were probably… more mature than her in more ways than one. So why didn't he like anyone of them? It didn't make sense.

_Figured he'd be a hard nut to crack…_

"So even with your harem of girls, you don't like any of them? Even the onee-san looking ones that you supposedly like?" Her waist lazily slid down the chair as she asked him.

"I told you, I don't have a harem… and don't you think love doesn't have anything to do with appearance?" He replied so modestly and honestly that any other girl would have fallen for him on the spot. Fortunately, Misaka Mikoto wasn't just any other girl.

"I'm beginning to question my own mental state here..." Misaka exclaimed as she slouched in her seat and rested her eyes for a while. She had planned to casually get information she could use first, before anything else, but that plan was already crumbling into pieces. Then, an unwanted thought bubbled up from the bottom of her subconscious, making her cover her mouth to prevent wild outbursts or puking for that matter.

"…you." She addressed him warily.

"What?" He replied lazily.

"…you… you're not gay? Right?"

"…"

"…"

Touma stood there with his jaw slacked and his hands flaccidly falling to his sides. Not once had that thought ever crossed his mind and he was quite sure it had never crossed anyone else's mind before. This was the first ever time in his whole entire life that he was accused of swinging the other way. In the darkness in the back of his mind, he could hear chanting that sounded like a mantra_. _

_Fukuo da, fukuo da, fukuo da, fukuo da, fukuo da, fukuo da, fukuo da, fukuo da…_

"What the hell? How can you even think that?" He shouted crossly, as he grabbed Mikoto by the shoulders and bent over her to confront her accusation. His eyes were a mix of panic and anger, shaking in disbelief and staring straight at her. Any other person would've been scared shitless but, these things remained unnoticed for the middle schoolgirl. Her mind was too occupied with other things. Blood rushed up her cheeks as their memories crossed her mind. She could almost feel the heat of the sun, the noise of the crowd and the gentleness of the grass beneath her as he pushed her down during that game.

"W-well, you said you didn't even feel the tiniest inkling of interest in anyone in your harem even if there are onee-san looking ones so…" She muttered nervously at how he held her and the fact his face was slowly approaching hers. Without thinking, she began to purse her lips, readying herself for whatever could happen, but nothing came.

He just briskly pulled away and let her go, furiously scratching his head as if he had just lost it. Several times, it seemed as if he wanted to yell in frustration, but ended up just murmuring or grunting irately. It was quite the sight for anyone who knew him well, since Kamijou Touma was known to cause people to get infuriatingly annoyed, not the other way around. But later, when the boy managed to calm down, he looked back at the flustered girl, who didn't know why she suddenly felt so crestfallen.

"Maaan…Seriously." He complained as her scratched the back of his head and he knelt down on one knee to face her. "I said… I wasn't sure if I loved anyone, not that I wasn't interested in anyone. They're different. You understand?" He explained slowly as to let each word sink in. He didn't want any more misunderstandings.

"…" Mikoto merely stared at him with softened eyes, still affected by their proximity from before.

"-and just so you know…" He quickly added before her eyes left his, making sure he had her attention.

"I am…" He paused dramatically, while looking her in the eyes.

"-Not gay!" The spiky haired teen shouted with such conviction as he clenched his fist, that he might as well have socked her while screaming 'I'll destroy that illusion of yours!'

Mikoto's mind had gone blank. There had been a tiny part of her that still hoped he would say something worthwhile, something usable, something that would make her feel better, but that tiny piece had just died a miserable death by simply losing the will to live.

A plate shattered on the floor and a female voice gasped from the edge of the waiting area.

Both Mikoto and Touma immediately turned to the noise.

"A-a-a… proposal?" The girl whimpered as she almost fell down on the broken pieces of the plate, a tea cup and what looked like an over sized Japanese sword. She wore a tight fitting white shirt, knotted above her navel and barely half a pair of rugged denims. The embodiment of all Misaka's fears had just dropped down to the floor, grasping the threshold of the door for support and its name was Kanzaki Kaori.

"Eh?" Touma asked, in confusion at what he just heard. She had probably misunderstood from how Touma was kneeling in front of Mikoto, and was staring deeply into her eyes. "No, no, no! Kanzaki-san, I was just-"

"-confessing properly…" Mikoto sternly finished for him, the heel of her shoe digging into his foot. Touma froze in pain. He was in the midst of two very powerful individuals. He could either die by electrocution, or be sliced and diced neatly, so he chose to shut up. A cat-fight wasn't something a man should get involved in.

On the other hand, Mikoto didn't know who this woman gifted with an excess of blessings was, but she was clearly a threat. _Older, more mature in appearance, wearing clothes that could be ripped off easily, knows Touma, seems devastated and jealous... Why does he know someone like this?_

So, could you please leave us for a while? Mikoto tried to say sweetly while screaming in her head.

Kanzaki slowly stood up, staring at both of them silently. She had her own reasons for being here. The English Anglican Church finally gave her some free time off and she decided that she could no longer hold back her debt to her savior. The gratitude for what he had done, was already more than she could shoulder. She had to do it. Tsuchimikado said she had to.

W-would you like to eat with me Kamijou-san? Kanzaki tried to act cutely by hugging her sword in between her legs and in her chest as Tsuchimikado instructed her to do. She also made sure to slightly tilt her head and bend forward slightly for additional effect. _I-is it working?_ She worried.

"Hai?"

Kamijou Touma just stared,blankly. Normally, if any other regular girl was doing this in front of him, he would've been so enthusiastic that he'd follow her around like a lost puppy, but Kanzaki wasn't a normal girl. She was a girl with superhuman strength, speed and was one of the less than twenty saints with magical powers equivalent of a nuclear bomb. Not to mention, all Touma's memories of her either involved her being serious, beating him up or beating someone else to up. In other words, whatever she was trying to do was plain scary.

_Th-this woman! _Mikoto raged in her mind. _Using t-those things as an advantage. And this idiot, he's just staring! _Mikoto complained, not noticing that Touma's wasn't attracted, but petrified and, that her foot was pressing even deeper into his shoe.

"Mi-misaka-san?" Touma called, worriedly. His foot was beginning to numb and he was concerned that her shoulders were beginning to shake.

_I-I can do that too! _Mikoto told herself as she eyed Touma angrily and rushed to take action.

"Eh?" Touma wobbled awkwardly as Mikoto hauled him up by his arm, pressing it close to her chest and leaned on his shoulder, as if she was used to it. Much to his dismay, she wasn't about to accept defeat.

"Mi-mi-Misaka?" Touma gibbered anxiously to the sensation repeatedly being applied to his arm.

"Nee, Touma… it's not polite to ignore the girl you're dating." She harangued him, sweetly, but he was no fool. He could feel the lightning crackling behind her eyes. "Especially, when you've haven't introduced the person you're minding." She threatened, with a smile. It made Touma sweat buckets.

"T-this is Kanzaki Kaori!" He explained hurriedly. S-she's part of the British Church like Index and she's a saint!"

_This lewdly dressed woman's from a Church? _Misaka doubted as she continued to smile.

_I-it's not working?_ Kanzaki thought, alarmed. _N-no, Tsuchimikado said this might happen if another girl was around. I just have to be more aggressive! _Kanzaki renewed her resolve with Tsuchimikado's words supporting her.

Back then he said:

"There's no need to worry! Kami-yan loves onee-san types like you! You should just be more aggressive in wanting to care of him, nyan… The only problem that could pop up is, if he's with another girl. Especially that Tokiwadai girl, she's a tsundere so she'll definitely try and fight you off if you come on to him, nyan. So, if that happens, you should do this and maybe that…"

"Kamijou-san!" Kanzaki almost shouted as she addressed him.

"Yes?" He almost shouted back in shock.

"D-do you want to sit with me? I already have a table back there." The saint explained while lifting one of hands behind her head to emphasize her assets. Every man in the restaurant dropped their jaws rudely and ogled at them. All except for Touma, who was too confounded and troubled by Kanzaki's advances to stare.

Mikoto stood there wide-eyed. It was like this woman didn't even care she was there and kept trying to win him over with her body. She began to shake again, but this time it covered her whole body. She felt like she was slowly being backed into a corner and she didn't like it one bit.

"H-he's…he's…" Mikoto muttered under her breath as she embraced Touma's arm tightly for support. Touma turned his head in concern. Something was about to happen, but maybe he didn't want to know what...

"HE'S STAYING WITH ME! YOU STUPID OLD WOMAN!" Her voice echoed through the restaurant, making customers stare and waitresses drop their menus. She had lost it. She had totally lost it.

"O-old woman?" Kanzaki repeated as she stepped back in shock.

"You heard me! You're probably around twenty-five right? Then it's just plain wrong for you to be going after someone 10 years younger than you!" She shouted with an accusing finger shaking at Kanzaki.

"Twe-twenty-five?" Kanzaki reeled from the strength of her words. Thoughts began forming and crumbling in her mind. _I-I know I look mature, but twenty-five? I don't look that old… I don't… Do I? _ Somewhere deep in her mind, where she repressed all the ideas and values she didn't need as a Saint and as the Pontiff of the Amakusa Church, Kanzaki Kaori's pride as a woman, resurfaced in a stormy rage.

"Don't act so high and mighty! I'm only sixteen years old you scrawny kid!" Kanzaki bellowed in retaliation.

"Don't call me a kid! You big chested nun! I'm only two years younger than this idiot!" Mikoto declared hotly, as she pushed an angry finger into Touma's face. Strangely, he felt as if he was just stabbed through the chest. "And what's with that outfit! I thought you were part of the Church not some hostess bar!"

"H-hostess bar? I do no such thing!" Kanzaki retorted as she pointed her scabbard at Mikoto's chest. "And, at least I have breasts!"

"ZZT…BZZZT…" That hit a nerve.

"Eh?" Traces of electricity passed by Touma's eyes. Misaka was never one to back down from a challenge nor was she one to be stunned or hesistant for long. She blasted through any obstacle any way she could. That was just her personality.

"I do have breasts! They're a B cup!" She screamed wildly as her voice loudened with every word. "Tell her Touma!" She squeezed his arm closely even more to convince him. Needless to say, he was convinced and even more than that, he was regrettably used to it already.

"So do I!" The saint shouted as she hurriedly grabbed his other arm. "Whatever she can do, I can do much better!" She announced proudly. "Isn't that right Kamijou-san?"

Touma shut his eyes in resignation. He had unwillingly become a judge in their contest. _I'm not going to get to eat am I…_ And so, for the sake of his stomach, he decided to end this idiotic conversation in a way only he knew how.

He took in a huge deep breath…

"..."

"I don't care about breasts! I like loli's! I like flat-chested girls! Breasts are a thing of eeeeeee-vil!" He announced without a care in the world, throwing both his arms into the air as both girls freely let him go. Both their minds were struck through by his heartfelt declaration.

Everything became silent.

Kanzaki once again fell to the ground. "I-it can't be… I… lost? Tsuchimikado assured me that he liked girls like me… He said so… His information is supposed to be accurate…" She mumbled continuously to herself in despair.

Misaka's arms merely stayed were they had been the whole time. She was frozen like a mime. For the second time in this hour, her mind had gone blank. She stalled like an old computer, but she wasn't wallowing in despair like her opponent. She was just taken aback at the abruptness and complete stupidity of his words, but then again… sometimes, people like him, can actually do something helpful.

Slowly, her blank expression became cheerful again as a playful grin appeared on her face.

"Ow!" Touma exclaimed as he grabbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" He demanded to know.

"That was for interfering with my fight!" She replied as she rubbed her knuckles that hit his rock hard head.

"Ahh, what are you talking about?" Touma asked vacantly as he continued to massage his head.

"Don't play dumb… I hate it when you play dumb." She warned him as she placed both hands on her hips. "I could've won without your help you know…" She tried to admit proudly, but ended up blushing and looking away.

"…whatever, I was just making sure we actually got to eat and who decided you won anyway? I said I like loli's and you're not a loli."

"Well, I'm closer to a loli than she is…" Mikoto huffed, not thinking of the implications of her words.

"Oh? So does that mean you actually want to be my type of girl? Touma stated knowingly as he raised an eyebrow. Mikoto's entire face slowly burst into realization as her eyes widened, her mouth fell open and hair seemed to stand on ends.

"W-whatever gave you that idea! I just wanted to win. W-who the hell wants to be your girl anyway?" She retorted, flustered that he had just accused her of something ridiculous.

"Fine fine… Well we better just eat somewhere else then. Unless you want all these people staring at us. Well, I don't mind actually, but it's your call." Touma said non-chalantly.

Mikoto placed her hand under her chin as she thought of other places to eat. She had wanted to eat here since this was where they first met, but it couldn't be helped. They had created too much of a ruckus to stay. _Where else could we eat?_

"Ka-kamijou-kun?" Interrupted a shaky little voice.

Once again, the strange couple turned to the door and there they found a tiny woman, sniveling in the doorway.

"Komoe-sensei?" Touma was taken aback at her sudden appearance, but then realized he might've caused her tears as he always did. "A-about that loli thing… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it."

"N-no, I'm not sad. Sensei is happy that you like women of my type."

_N-not another one..._ Mikoto thought worriedly.

"About that… that wasn't true." He admitted guiltily.

"N-no way… you don't like… you don't like women who look young?" She asked in her scared voice as her legs lost their strength.

"Does…Does that mean I still have a chance?" Asked a dark and foreboding voice from behind them. Touma slowly turned to confirm his fears, Kanzaki Kaori was standing there, in a dangerous daze as her eyes shined red like a demon's and her smile widened eerily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mere seconds later, Touma and Mikoto were once again running wild on the streets as fast and as far as their feet could take them. Everywhere they went, a mad woman with a long Japanese sword would chase them like vengeful spirit from a horror movie.

"T-this is all your fault!" Mikoto managed to scream in between her breaths as she struggled to keep up with the hand pulling her.

"I just wanted to eat! Was that so much to ask?" Touma shouted to the heavens, hoping that someone would hear him.

* * *

Wow… I just realized why I wrote the story like this. Girls, who are aggressive in relationships/make the first move, scare me. Though it does work for me sometimes, so I guess it depends on the type of girl. (not a sexist comment btw, just me musing)

So, I was supposed to make them meet Orsola, but I shot that idea down quickly since… actually that was a good idea wasn't it. I could've made her "ask are you his girlfriend", then "oh, so you don't like him" then later, "He's actually seen me naked" and Mikoto would go crazy. Maaan… what was I thinking, oh well, someone else can use that idea, it's free. Just tell me when you do, I wanna read it :D

Idea 2.0 - which I also wrote down. I would've made them meet with Mikoto's mom and compromise her plan, by forcing her to act like Mikoto instead of a sister to "save" the sisters, but at the same time take advantage of the situation since Touma would have to play along to hide the sisters as well. So she'd make him act like her boyfriend and blame it all on keeping the sisters project a secret with some fancy words like this is the only way she won't notice the difference in behavior.

And, 3.0 is what you see here. I'm not sure I depicted Kanzaki well though. In the novels, Kanzaki acted rashly after Tsuchimikado used her guilt and gratitude to push her and then she wore the fallen angel costume, which probably scared the living bejeezus out of Touma. Bejeezus! Man I ate too many donuts, I did.

Next chapter, I'm planning to make it quieter after Mikoto complains and Touma goes "Hai, hai" or proves it's her fault, but still light since that's the type of story it is. Anyway, they actually go and buy the accessory, while going window shopping and actual date stuff. So yessss, finally something lovey dovey and not just amusing shizz... I guess Mikoto will enjoy herself like a giddy kid, while Touma enjoys her happiness or something. Read and review again please. Peace out!


End file.
